Willowpelt
'''Willowpelt' is a very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : In Into the Wild, she is with Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Bluestar when they found Firepaw feeding a rabbit to Yellowfang, and helped escort her to the ThunderClan camp. She also believed that Yellowfang would harm the kits, thanks to Brokenstar's rumor. She is later seen on the patrol that went to ShadowClan to get their kits back, helping the kits walk when they stumbled. Fire and Ice : Willowpelt expresses contempt for RiverClan when she hears that they want to take over WindClan's territory, stating they have always grown fat on fish from the river. She is seen on many patrols throughout the book, such as being a part of the patrol that helped Fireheart and Graystripe fight off RiverClan at the battle by the gorge, being picked by Bluestar to be part of a raiding party to RiverClan, and being part of the patrol sent to help WindClan when they were being attacked at the end of the book. Forest of Secrets : In Forest of Secrets, she announces that she is pregnant with three kits, and that the father is Whitestorm. She also moves to the nursery. Also, she is seen snarling at some WindClan queens who she had been sharing tongues with at the gathering when Nightstar reveals that ThunderClan had sheltered Brokentail. Rising Storm : In Rising Storm, she gives birth to Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit, but she missed being a warrior, so this was her only litter. A Dangerous Path : Willowpelt is only mentioned twice in this book; she is seen watching her kits play with the older ones, making sure they do not get hurt. Also, when a hawk appears over the camp, she pushes her kits to safety in the nursery. The Darkest Hour : She was one of the cats who fought against BloodClan in the battle at Fourtrees. She had let Sandstorm train her kits to fight just in case BloodClan attacked, and she left them with the elders when they went to fight BloodClan. Whitestorm, her mate, died in the battle against Bone. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : While on a patrol, Willowpelt sacrificed herself to a badger by running in front of it and pushing her son out of the way. She was crushed under its huge paws in order to save her son Sootpaw, who, ironically, was killed by a badger in Twilight. Her Clanmates are grief-stricken, and she is given a very honorable burial. Her kits were given several days off of apprentice duties to cope with their mother's death. Family Mate: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Sons: :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan member) :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan member) Daughter: : SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Living (As of Sunrise) Granddaughters: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan member) :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandson: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan member) Tree ha ha References and Citations Category: ThunderClan Cat Category: Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category: Into the Wild characters Category: Fire and Ice characters Category: Forest of Secrets characters Category: Rising Storm characters Category: A Dangerous Path characters Category: The Darkest Hour characters Category: Firestar's Quest characters